¡Suki!
by AliDai
Summary: Basado en la canción Suki Kirai. Luka y Miku son dos chicas de secundaria que tras la confesión de esta ultima empiezan a llevar una relación de amor juntas. "7. After Kiss." Yuri Fluff/Shojo Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Me inspiré en esto viendo el video de la canción Suki Kirai, en la versión de Luka y Miku y pensé que seria interesante escribir algo sobre estas dos. No es una historia muy elaborada, mas bien un conjunto de drabbles.**

 **Disclaimer: Por supuesto, Luka, Miku y el resto de vocaloids que aparezcan aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen a** **Crypton Future Media.**

 _ **Advertencias: El lector podría morir de aburrimiento, o diabetes. Según lo que le llegue primero.**_

 _ **Advertencia numero dos aunque en el Summary queda claro que esto es una especie de yuri fluff: si eres homofóbico o "te disgustan este tipo de relaciones/historias" te recomiendo marcharte, dah dah dah.**_

 _ **Pareja: MikuxLuka y lo que surja (?)**_

* * *

 **La declaración.**

Para Luka había sido un día completamente normal. Se había levantado sin tener la más mínima idea de que una chica de coletas color verde aguamarina había estado planeando con alegría una confesión para ella esa tarde al salir de clases.

Al encontrar la nota en su taquilla se encogió de hombros. Tal vez otro chico al que rechazar, y es que ella no se sentía atraída hacia ninguno. Ni siquiera un poco de tilín, ya empezaba a ser la rara del grupo que nunca había tenido novio a pesar de todos los pretendientes. Ella lo atribuía a falta de interés y tiempo, tenía quince años, estaba enfocada en otras cosas. Como tener contentos a sus padres.

Estaba bien, iría y dejaría las cosas claras. Eso pensaba mientras caminaba distraída por los pasillos hacia las escaleras que daban detrás del edificio principal, donde ese chico debía estar esperándola.

Y era cierto, la persona estaba allí esperando. Sonreía mirando hacia el cielo y las nubes, estaba contenta. Después de observar tanto a Megurine por fin había decidido dar el primer paso. Estaba tan segura de su decisión y tan emocionada que sentía que hacia vibrar los cinco continentes cuando se movía.

Una leve risa agitada salió de sus labios. Saltó un poco para deshacerse del exceso de euforia. ¡Estaba muy contenta! La puerta se abrió y la de cabello rosa apareció. Al verla le sonrió levemente a modo de saludo, luego pasó por su lado y miró alrededor con aspecto confundido.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa interna, probablemente estaba buscando a algún chico. —¿Luka Megurine?

Y la muchacha se giró sorprendida y algo sobresaltada, empezando a atar cabos mentalmente.

—¡Me alegra que hayas venido! No sabía si dejando una nota iba a parecer muy extraño, nunca he hecho esto antes. —Se rio. —Sabes, llevo fijándome en ti un tiempo, ¡y estoy segura de que te amo!

Su corazón palpitó furiosamente y enrojeció bruscamente. Esa chica de pelo verde se le estaba declarando. ¡Se le estaba declarando a ella! No pudo evitar sonrojarse y observar asombrada como hablaba con tal convicción.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Hizo una pausa. —¡Oh vaya, no te he dicho mi nombre todavía! ¡Hahahaha, que despiste! —Se acercó risueña sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro y tomó su mano entre las suyas estrechándola efusiva. —Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, estoy en la clase 3-3.

No supo reaccionar y rio nerviosa apartándose un poco. —¿A-Amarme? ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó preocupada. —P-Pero, si no nos conocemos.

—¡Estoy muy segura! —Saltó hiperactiva y volvió a invadir su burbuja de espacio personal. —¿Y bien?

—¡T-Tanto como amarme…! ¡Tenemos quince años! ¿No crees que…? —Se calló. —¡Las dos somos chicas!

—¡No te preocupes! —Miku ensanchó su sonrisa. —¡A mí no me interesan los chicos! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Bueno, claro, todos los que me conocen. ¡Aunque no me conoce mucha gente! En realidad no tengo muchos amigos. Espera, ¿de que estábamos hablando?

—Y-Yo… No se… —Luka se había fijado también en Miku alguna vez. Solía sonreír siempre y tratar bien a todo el mundo. Destacaba en algunos deportes y a veces la miraba desde la ventana de clase cuando ella daba educación física. Sentía algo cálido en el estómago cuando la miraba.

¡Pero era admiración! ¿O no?

—¡No te preocupes! —Miku tomó sus manos de nuevo y le sonrió conciliadora. —Puedes responderme mañana. ¡Hasta mañana entonces!

Y salió corriendo despidiéndose con la mano, ella también se había sonrojado un poco y ahora estaba aún más emocionada que antes. ¡Por fin lo había hecho!

Se sobresaltó, indecisa sobre si detenerla o no. —¡Ah, espera…! —Pero ya era tarde. Miku había desaparecido a lo lejos, y Luka estaba echa un lio, su día normal alborotado pero una muchachita con el pelo recogido en dos inocentes coletas.

Aun así, aun pudo sonreír un poco mirando al suelo, antes de empezar a caminar hacia casa. Probablemente no. No era admiración.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: El lector podría morir de aburrimiento, o diabetes. Según lo que le llegue primero.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid y los personajes que aparecen aquí (a no ser que yo diga lo contrario) no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a** **Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pareja: MikuxLuka.**

* * *

 **2\. La respuesta**

Luka no podía sacarse la confesión de hace unas horas de la cabeza. Estaba bien, normalmente no tenía problema en reconocerse a sí misma sus propios sentimientos pero ahora le estaba costando mucho. ¿Pero cómo afrontarlos?

Pensándolo seriamente desde que había llegado a casa había acabado sus cavilaciones con la conclusión de que también sentía algo por Miku. Se sonrojó cubriéndose el rostro mirando hacia el techo sobre su cama.

¿Eso significaba que le gustaban las chicas? Pero no era como si estuviese enamorada de ella… Frunció los labios, sabía que sus padres no iban a aceptarlo de ninguna forma posible, pero se preocuparía de eso después de solucionar un poco el rompecabezas mental que tenía en la cabeza ahora mismo.

Inspiró hondo. _"Apenas la conoces. Solo de vista y de haberla visto interactuar con otras personas._ " Gruñó contra la almohada. _"Pero ahora que has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella… Sí que es encantadora…"_

De algo estaba segura, sí que había algo en su corazoncito de adolescente confundida para la chica de cabellos verdes, y no iba a rechazarla si sentía algo por ella, eso sería cruel para ambas. _"Tengo que buscar las palabras adecuadas para que no piense que le estoy rechazando, pero tampoco aceptando."_

Pero tampoco podía aceptarla sin más, tal vez deberían conocerse un poco, asintió internamente, ir de forma calmada era la mejor opción.

"¡Estoy segura de que te amo!"

Se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras resonar en su mente y volvió a ponerse colorada, gimoteó dando vueltas en la cama, frustrada.

Al día siguiente Miku no desviaba su mirada de la ventana que daba al patio de recreo. Estaba absolutamente eufórica. Iba a conseguir una respuesta hoy. Hasta su madre le había dado palabras de ánimo después del desayuno.

Recibiese un sí o un no, creía que estaría contenta de todas formas. Por fin había podido dejar de reprimir ese sentimiento hacia Luka. Bueno, obviamente estaría más contenta si le decía que si que si le decía que no… Pero aun si le decía que no, ¡Ella no iba a dejar de amarla!

Aplaudió un poco para dejar sueltos sus sentimientos ganándose miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros que luego simplemente la ignoraron.

La mayor parte de la clase ya sabía que Miku Hatsune nunca reprimía sus sentimientos, según ella siempre era mejor dejarlos salir. Por eso no era una sorpresa verla hiperactiva, emocionada, con una sonrisa o llorando después de un momento triste.

Sonó el timbre que daba fin a las clases y ella fue la primera en salir corriendo con su mochila al hombro para precipitarse por la puerta trasera y empezar a esperar a la otra chica.

Ese día no hubo clase de educación física por lo que no había podido descargarse haciendo deporte, pero ya correría de regreso a casa. ¡Después de una respuesta! Oyó la puerta abrirse y se giró alegremente.

Luka le saludó tímidamente. —Huh, hola…

—¿Has decidido? —Preguntó rápidamente y con los ojos resplandecientes.

—Algo así. —Sonrió apenada la otra y prosiguió. —Verás, Miku… Nosotras no nos conocemos y…

—¿Eso es un no? ¡Bueno, no me preocupa! —Interrumpió obstinada con una sonrisa simpática. —¡Por que se que conseguiré conquistarte si me esfuerzo, y…!

—¡No no no, no! —Luka agitó las manos hacia ella, nerviosa. —No te estoy rechazando.

—¡¿Entonces me estas aceptando?!

—¡Agh, tampoco! —Suspiró, exasperada. —Pero como no hemos hablado demasiado, y no nos sabemos tanto la una de la otra… C-Creo que tendría más claros mis sentimientos si tuviésemos una relación más…

—¡Oh ya lo entiendo! ¿Quieres que hablemos más seguido? ¿Y que nos conozcamos?

—¡Exacto!

Miku asintió cordialmente. —¡Si, es perfecto! ¡Que inteligente eres! Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tu casa hoy? —Sugirió.

Luka rio internamente y se puso colorada, la chica era más lanzada de lo que había pensado. —¡E-Esta bien! U-uhm… ¿Vamos entonces?

—¡Si!

* * *

 **¡Me alegra la buena aceptación que ha tenido este fic! Cada vez que leía un review me emocionaba más la idea de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Van a ser actualizaciones regulares porque tengo bastantes cosas adorables pensadas para estas dos hahahaha espero que os guste y muchas gracias ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: El lector podría morir de aburrimiento, o diabetes. Según lo que le llegue primero.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid y los personajes que aparecen aquí (a no ser que yo diga lo contrario) no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a** **Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pareja: MikuxLuka.**

* * *

 **3\. Volviendo a casa.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de… La relación amistosa con interés romántico. De nuevo caminaban juntas hacia casa por las estrechas calles de la ciudad. El primer día Luka había dejado que Miku empezase, luego se había unido a la conversación más animada.

Era bastante fácil hablar con la chica de coletas y ambas tenían mucho que decir u opinar, cuando hablaban mucho de un tema y lo terminaban aparecían silencios, aunque al contrario de lo que muchos pudieran pensar no eran silencios incomodos.

Se encontraban en uno que la chica de cabello rosado se ocupó de rellenar. —¿Has oído lo que ha pasado esta mañana?

Miku la miró de reojo ladeando la cabeza mientras saltaba los cuadrados de una rayuela que algún niño había pintado en la calle con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda. Intentó rebuscar noticias matinales en su cerebro sin mucho éxito. —No estoy segura de que me hablas. —Rio nerviosa.

—Esta mañana en el instituto unas chicas de cuarto agarraron a una chica de segundo de su coleta y se la cortaron.

—¿L-Le cortaron el pelo? —Miku no cabía en sí misma de asombro y horror. —¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? ¡Y a alguien más pequeño! ¡No hay derecho! ¡Es… Injusto!

—… —Luka había oído muchos rumores sobre las razones del acoso y había oído los sollozos en el baño, la agresión se había dado justo cuando ella se lavaba las manos después de la clase de arte, preguntó si ocurría algo, pero la chica le pidió que se marchase. Más tarde se enteró. —He oído que fue porque su hermano sale con un chico.

Miku pasó de largo la rayuela y la miró, al principio un poco confundida, luego sonrió cálidamente y la cogió de la mano para seguir caminando. Se habían detenido al mencionar el tema sin darse cuenta. —¡No pasa nada! No tienes de que preocuparte. ¿sabes? La gente puede ser cruel por muchas razones y todas están equivocadas. Nunca hay que hacer daño a nadie. ¡Por ninguna razón! Ni porque le guste un cantante distinto, ni porque haya cometido un error, ni porque no sea bueno en los estudios… ¡Ni porque le guste alguien de su mismo sexo!

—Espero que todo esté bien con ellos…

—¡Seguro que sí! Los hermanos se quieren mucho entre sí, y si lo que hay entre esos dos chicos es amor de verdad, ¡Nada ni nadie podrá contra ellos! —Luka sonrió y empezó a reírse mientras caminaban. Miku la miró confundida de nuevo. —¿Qué pasa?

—Es que, tienes una forma muy dulce de ver las cosas. —Dijo un poco azorada por mencionarlo en voz alta.

La sangre de Miku subió a sus mejillas. —Soy una persona muy optimista.

El silencio regresó, duraron unos minutos caminando mirando alrededor y algunas veces observándose entre sí. Esta vez fue Miku quien lo interrumpió al ver las hojas desprenderse de los árboles. —¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?

Luka recibió la pregunta y aunque tardó en responder tenía la respuesta muy clara. —Invierno.

—A mi me gusta la primavera. —Empezó a adoptar un aire de inocencia que incitó desconfianza en la otra. —¿Sabes que hay un baile en primavera?

—U-Uh, si. Aunque yo nunca he ido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tenía pareja….

—¿Y no quieres ir?

—Claro que quiero. Ir con alguien que te quiera y te aprecie y bailar juntos…

—¡Pues vamos juntas!

—¡¿E-Eh?!

—¡Yo te quiero y te aprecio! —La tomó de las manos y saltó emocionada. —¿Por qué no vamos juntas?

—¡Cuidado! —Unos chicos que iban en la misma bicicleta casi las atropellan, pero lograron apartarse a tiempo.

—¡Tened más cuidado, que vais muy rápido! —Exclamó Miku en tono de reproche y tras el incidente ambas siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde se separaban normalmente, Luka olvidó el tema del baile, pero mientras Miku iba sola hacia su casa sonreía.

—¡Iremos juntas, yo lo sé!

* * *

 **Aquí está el tercer capítulo escrito. De momento son capítulos cortitos porque son más bien un conjunto de drabbles, aunque creo que depende de que capítulos sean los iré alargando más o menos. Aún así actualizo cada semana porque me parece una historia muy divertida de escribir ^^**

 **¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por los reviews recibidos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: El lector podría morir de aburrimiento, o diabetes. Según lo que le llegue primero.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid y los personajes que aparecen aquí (a no ser que yo diga lo contrario) no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a** **Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pareja: MikuxLuka**

 **4\. Clases de refuerzo.**

* * *

Golpeó la punta del lápiz contra el cuaderno y hundió un poco más la cabeza hacia el pupitre para que el profesor pensase que al menos estaba intentándolo.

Está bien, admitía que era culpa suya por estar pensando en Luka y algunas otras cosas mientras escuchaba las explicaciones, o más bien las ignoraba. Pero es que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y divagar.

—Hatsune. ¿Has acabado?

—¡Aun no! —Dijo aterrada empezando a mover el lápiz garabateando cosas sin sentido para que el maestro la dejase en paz. Necesitaba urgentemente clases de repaso o no aprobaría el curso. ¿Pero quién iba a ayudarla? Apenas hablaba con alguien en su clase. Suspiró y sonrió un poco nerviosa. Sabía que Luka siempre estaba entre las diez primeras mejores notas, ¿tal vez ella podría ayudarla? ¡Y sería estupendo, podrían pasar más tiempo juntas!

Le entró tal emoción que por impulso estuvo a punto de saltar, deteniéndose rápidamente al recordar que estaba en clase, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar estrellar su rodilla contra el borde de la mesa.

Sabía que los de la clase de Luka iban a ver sus calificaciones de la última prueba de matemáticas al sonar el timbre, así que una vez esto ocurrió ella fue directa hacia el tablón de anuncios para encontrarse con ella.

Luka, por su parte ya estaba allí, esperando a que todo el pelotón de estudiantes de su clase se dispersara para poder ver su nota. Estaba segura de que le había ido bien, por lo que no se sorprendió al encontrarse la primera de nuevo. Sonrió para sí misma. Imbatible.

Se sentía confiada cada vez que veía su nombre en ese punto de la lista. Esta noche se lo contaría a sus padres y ellos la felicitarían, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa.

—¡Luka! —Oyó que alguien la llamaba por el pasillo y se volvió para ver a Miku correr hacia ella alzando el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Buenos días. —Saludó ella. —Creí que nos encontraríamos en el patio trasero otra vez.

—Oh, sí, pero pensé que sería bueno venir a buscarte… Y porque quiero preguntarte una cosa. —Se rascó la mejilla avergonzada.

—Uhm. ¿Qué es?

—¡Por favor, necesito que me hagas un favor! —Dijo Miku torpemente, y de forma impulsiva le tomó de las manos acercándose mucho a ella y destruyendo por completo su burbuja de espacio personal.

—¿Q-Que favor? —Se sentía nerviosa cuando ella se acercaba tanto. Se sonrojó al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

—¡Necesito clases de repaso! ¡Por favor! —E hizo una inclinación muy formal que le hizo reír un poco. Por un momento creyó que iba a ser algo imposible de lograr.

—¿Por qué no lo hablamos mientras volvemos? —Sugirió y Miku asintió, ambas empezaron a caminar a sus casas juntas una vez más. —Entonces, ¿necesitas clases extra?

—¡Si! No entiendo porque, si soy una persona que es capaz de concentrarse muy bien en todo lo que hace.

Luka arqueó las cejas inevitablemente sonriendo un poco con incredulidad.

—Pero resulta que saco muy malas notas… Porque no hago bien los exámenes y eh… Las explicaciones, no entiendo nada de las explicaciones del profesor.

—¿En que materias te va mal?

—En algebra, geometría, trigonometría, matemáticas en general… Biologia, fisica, inglés, historia, humanidades…

Luka la interrumpió preocupada. —No quiero sonar grosera. ¿Pero que asignaturas se te dan bien?

Miku se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, alarmando aun mas a Luka. —¡En Educación Física tengo la nota mas alta de las tres clases! Y música y artes se me dan muy bien. Tampoco tengo problemas mayores con el japonés. Se podría decir que tengo un rango decente.

—Bueno, es un alivio… Creo… Me parece que puedo ayudarte, pero habrá que organizarnos de alguna manera. Yo tengo algunas actividades por las tardes en la semana. ¿Qué días tienes libre tu?

—Todos.

—… Oh.

—¡Excepto los domingos! Los domingos duermo mucho, como, veo alguna serie y luego duermo otra vez. Es mi dia de descanso de estudio. Aunque en realidad no estudio. Espera, ¿hablábamos de eso?

La otra chica suspiró. —Podemos hablarlo más tarde si me pasas tu número de teléfono o…

A la de coletas le brillaron los ojos. —¡¿De verdad?! ¡Me estas pidiendo mi numero! ¡C-Creí que jamás ocurriría! ¡O que yo tendría que conseguir el tuyo colándome en la sala de profesores y robando la libreta de contactos a tu tutor! —Y la abrazó emocionada. —¡Ah, perdón, perdón! ¡Apunta, que empiezo a dictar!

Luka no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y empezó a guardar el contacto en su teléfono móvil mientras miraba de reojo a Miku, por unos segundos le pareció increíble que nadie saliese con ella… O que Miku se hubiese fijado en ella. Empezó a sentir un hormigueo parecido al que había tenido antes, cuando la de cabello aguamarina se le había acercado tanto antes.

Volvieron a casa un día más.

* * *

 **Un capitulo más ^^**

 **Estoy emocionada con la historia, es como si cada vez que empiezo a escribir un capitulo mis dedos volasen sobre el teclado. He visto que hemos llegado a los 16 follows y wow, no sabía que tendría tan buena aceptación hahahaha. Gracias por los reviews recibidos, de verdad, me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo y saber que os gusta.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias: El lector podría morir de aburrimiento, o diabetes. Según lo que le llegue primero.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid y los personajes que aparecen aquí (a no ser que yo diga lo contrario) no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pareja: MikuxLuka.**

* * *

 **5\. La pelota voladora.**

—¡Luka! ¿Nos estas escuchando?

Al escuchar su nombre, Luka dio un salto apartándose totalmente de sus pensamientos y mirando a sus amigas que ahora terminaban su comida. —¿Qué decíais?

—Últimamente estas muy distraída. —Se quejó Cul alzando una ceja, casi parecía molesta en serio. —¿Ya te has cansado de nosotras?

—Claro que no. —Reprochó Luka. —Yo no soy así.

—Estábamos hablando de la película que íbamos a ver el sábado. Y te preguntamos que si quieres venir. —Explicó Miki para destensar las cosas.

Luka recordó que ese día comenzaba las clases de repaso con Miku y se sonrojó. —No puedo, tengo otros planes. —Procuró ser lo más escueta posible con sus palabras, no era que se avergonzase, pero esto era asunto suyo y de nadie más.

—¡Te has puesto colorada!

Luka bufó. —No es cierto. Es por la luz.

Mientras ella comenzaba a cambiar de tema con sus amigas para que dejasen de hacerle preguntas, Miku comía en solitario debajo de un árbol cercano al campo de futbol.

Llevaba un rato con la mente en blanco, comiendo sin pausa y observando la pelota moverse de aquí para allá en la pista sobre la que jugaban algunos alumnos por entretenimiento. Divisó a una chica que conocía a lo lejos y esta le sonrió amigable levantando la mano, aunque no se acercó, Miku también la saludó un poco más efusiva.

Era IA, a la que a veces veía siendo voluntaria en la biblioteca. Normalmente pasaba allí los recreos, leyendo comics, mangas o libros aleatorios. De repente recordó que tal vez debería coger libros para la cita de estudios con Luka el sábado. Se le ocurrió levantarse para ir a hablar con IA, y lo hizo tan repentinamente que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a esquivar una pelota que, en una jugada mal calculada, se estrelló contra su frente.

La bibliotecaria cubrió sus labios alarmada, y los chicos se sobresaltaron al verla caer al suelo como un peso muerto.

—¡¿Qué habéis hecho?! —Exclamó la habitualmente serena chica de cabellos claros.

—¡Ha sido él! —Prácticamente todos los jugadores se señalaron mutuamente.

—¡Ayudadme a llevarla a la enfermería!

Un chico e IA se acercaron a la ahora semiinconsciente Miku, que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

Luka terminó su almuerzo y recogió sus cosas para ir a su clase, el pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente, así que fue casi imposible no escuchar la conversación.

—Le dieron con la pelota en toda la cabeza. —Se carcajeaba una chica. —O el golpe fue muy fuerte o ella muy débil, porque se desmayó y todo.

—¡Qué vergüenza, delante de todo el mundo! —Rio otra. —¿Y eso quién?

—Esa chica de las coletas. Tiene el pelo azul… O verde… No se cómo se llama. Hatsune o algo así.

Pausó sus movimientos tragando saliva con la preocupación instalada en el cuerpo. Nunca, en la vida, había visto a alguna chica más aparte de Miku con coletas de color verde que se apellidase Hatsune.

—Está en la enfermería desde entonces. —Oyó decir y suspiró dando la vuelta discretamente para ir hacia ese lugar rápidamente. ¿Estaría bien Miku? Nadie le preguntó nada, y tampoco se metieron en su camino profesores, aun así ella sabía que podía librarse de cualquiera sin mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería se detuvo antes de abrir de golpe como le pedía su cuerpo. Inspiró hondo y picó con el ritmo de una canción infantil antes de abrir y por fin adentrarse en la habitación. Miku estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la camilla.

Tenía el codo apoyado sobre su rodilla, y a su vez la mejilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y tenía cara de estar malditamente aburrida mientras con su otra mano sostenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

—Ho-Hola.

Miku la miró y su rostro se iluminó. —¡Luka!

—Escuché que te habían… Golpeado accidentalmente. ¿E-Estas bien?

—¡Si! Solo fue un golpecito de nada. —Se rio. —Bueno, me desmayé por culpa del golpecito, pero da igual. ¡Qué feliz estoy de verte aquí! —Su cara palideció y se quejó volviendo a su antigua posición.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué, que? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres agua, o llamo a la enfermera?

—No hace falta. —Dijo Miku nerviosa. —Solo que aún me duele un poco. —Le sonrió. —¡Gracias por venir! ¡Siento las molestias!

—¡No es una molestia! Tu eres… —Wow, momento. Ya no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar la frase. —Uhm… ¿Importante para mí?

Casi tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque los ojos de la aguamarina de llenaron de luz y luz y luz y todo lo que ella miraba parecía resplandecer. —¡Tu también eres muy especial para mi!

—¿No deberías irte a casa si te sientes mal? —Cuestionó Luka un poco preocupada.

—Oh, no puedo. Mamá está trabajando ahora, normalmente llegamos a casa a la misma hora y la enfermera no me deja irme sola. —Le restó importancia.

—Bueno… Entonces creo que me quedaré a hacerte compañía, ¿Si?

—¡Si! —Miku parecía mucho más animada que antes, y aunque aun estaba un poco adolorida, todo se sentía mejor si Luka estaba a su lado. —Estaba yendo a la biblioteca a por algún libro para estudiar juntas cuando la pelota se estrelló con mi cabeza.

—¿S-Seguro que estas bien?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Mamá dice que tengo la cabeza más dura que un ladrillo! Con seguridad la que habrá sufrido las consecuencias sea la pelota…

Luka empezó a reírse otra vez. Le era fácil reír cuando hablaba con Miku. —Si tu lo dices… Ahora que lo dices, no era mala idea. Tal vez mañana podamos ir a ver si hay algún libro juntas. Puede que si solo usamos los de la escuela no lo entiendas.

—¡Esta bien, entonces iremos mañana! ¡Es una promesa!

Luka no pudo hacer mas que sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Se que dije que actualizaría la semana que viene, pero llegaron las fiestas navideñas y me tomé un descanso, pero luego también me enfermé, ahora estoy un poco mejor pero sigo enferma hahahaha. Lo he intentado hacer un poco más largo que lo habitual para compensar un poco, ¿está bien? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado al máximo y también que os lo hayáis pasado bien estas navidades ^^**

 **Personalmente he conseguido muuuchos libros para leer durante las próximas semanas he vuelto a ver a muchos familiares y estoy muy contenta.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias: El lector podría morir de aburrimiento, o diabetes. Según lo que le llegue primero.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid y los personajes que aparecen aquí (a no ser que yo diga lo contrario) no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pareja: MikuxLuka.**

* * *

 **6\. Primera sesión de estudio**

Al final la organización para las clases de repaso había sido un poco difícil, Luka tenía realmente muchas actividades extraescolares entre semana, sin embargo de momento decidió utilizar la tarde del viernes (en la que sus padres no estaban en casa) para ayudar a Miku. Era una buena idea porque no tendría que pedir permiso ni dar explicaciones y porque así ella no se sentiría sola en su casa.

Lo habían estado hablando por mensajes y Miku dijo que estaría bien hacerlo en su casa, así que ahora Luka estaba saliendo de un tren. La verdad era que vivían bastante alejadas la una de la otra aunque para ella no tenía mucha importancia.

Mientras tanto, Miku estaba completamente emocionada en su casa, dando vueltas por toda la casa e ignorando el hecho de que su madre le miraba con las cejas alzadas. No podía dejar de pensar en que Luka iba a venir a su casa y estaba muy impaciente por su llegada, ¿quién iba a decirle que algún día tendría tantas ganas de estudiar?

—Miku. —La llamó su madre. —¿No iba a venir tu compañera?

—¡Si! ¿Por qué? —Preguntó aun con ese tono soñador brincando alrededor de la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor leyendo una revista.

—¿Dónde vais a estudiar? —Continuó su madre sin alzar la mirada de su lectura.

—¡Obviamente en mi habitación!

—¿La has recogido ya? La última vez que entré pensé que un tornado había pasado por ahí.

—No. Pero no te preocupes, que aún hay tiempo.

—Miku.

—¿Si?

—¿Has visto la hora que es?

Miku miró el reloj. —¡Madre mia, debe estar llegando ya! ¿Cómo se me ha pasado? —Se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —¡Tengo que ir a recoger!

De repente sonó el timbre.

—¡Espera, espera, no abras, dame veinte segundos de ventaja! —Suplicó corriendo hacia su habitación al ver que su madre se levantaba para abrir.

Luka parpadeó al ver a una sonriente y joven mujer abriéndole la puerta, y cayó en la cuenta de que Miku le había mencionado que su madre y ella normalmente llegaban a casa al mismo tiempo. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que aun no reaccionaba así que hizo una reverencia un poco formal. —¡B-Buenas tardes! Soy Luka Megurine. Encantada.

¿Qué era ese ruido que se oía al fondo de la casa?

—Vamos vamos, no hace falta ser tan formal. —Dijo la mujer con calma. —Soy la madre de Miku, y tú debes de ser la chica que tanto le gusta. —Si Luka no se hubiese quedado paralizada ante las palabras de la mujer habría podido ver como Miku salía corriendo de una habitación con un gran montón de ropa desordenada en las manos, la dejaba en el baño y volvía corriendo. —¡Bueno, pasa pasa, no te quedes ahí!

—S-Si.

—Miku está en su habitación, estaba muy emocionada porque vinieses.

—¡Luka, hola! —La chica de coletas apareció de repente asomándose desde una puerta al fondo del pasillo. —Estudiaremos en mi habitación para no molestar a mamá…

—Oh, no me molestaríais en absoluto.

Pero Miku se rio cogiendo de la mano a Luka y llevándola a su cuarto. No era una habitación muy grande, pero el espacio estaba perfectamente aprovechado en cada rincón. La chica de cabello rosa la admiró mientras Miku preparaba unas sillas frente al escritorio. Había un ordenador portátil en el extremo de la mesa y algunas hojas de papel con lápices y bolígrafos desperdigados por ahí. —¿Con que empezaremos, maestra? —Luka se sentó junto a Miku sonriendo y suspiró.

—¿Qué te parece con matemáticas?

—¡Me parece bien! —Sacó un cuaderno y se lo mostró a Luka. —Estos son los deberes que me han mandado para la semana que viene… Podrías ayudarme.

—Está bien, los usaré para explicarte como hacerlos. —Luka los examinó atentamente y Miku se apoyó sobre su mejilla sonriendo sin poder dejar de mirarla. —Está bien, son ecuaciones medianamente fáciles. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es aislar la X para…

La tarde pasó volando, Miku consiguió hacer sus deberes de matemáticas correctamente, pero aún seguía pensando que era difícil. Durante la última hora que ambas estuvieron juntas el estudio quedó totalmente olvidado y empezaron a conversar de temas triviales y distintas tonterías, la madre de Miku les llevó jugo y pastas y de alguna forma Luka se sintió muy contenta de haber ido aquel día.

Podía ver como Miku y su madre se querían muchísimo, lo notaba en como se hablaban y en sus gestos corporales, parecían una familia encantadora.

—¿De que trabaja tu madre? —Preguntó con curiosidad viendo a la de coletas dar vueltas distraídamente en la silla.

—Mamá tiene el turno de mañana en un hospital de la ciudad, es enfermera. —Dijo ella alegremente. —¡Es toda una heroína para mí! ¿Tú no lo crees?

Luka pensó en preguntar por su padre, pero algo en su mente sugirió que tal vez sería una pregunta indiscreta, por lo que se limitó a reírse y asentir lo que la otra había dicho.

—¿La próxima vez puedo ir yo a tu casa? —Preguntó Miku con una tímida sonrisa al mencionarlo. Luka la miró y asintió de nuevo quedamente.

—Debería irme, mis padres se preocuparan si llegan antes que yo a casa. —Explicó un rato después preocupada.

—¡Te acompaño a la puerta! —Dijo mientras salían al pasillo. Entonces abrió la boca y tomó aire —¡MAMÁ, LUKA SE VA!

—¡VOY!

Luka frotó su oído mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, una vez allí la mujer volvió a aparecer entregándole a la chica de cabello rosado un envoltorio lleno de galletas.

—Gracias, no era necesario.

—Son para ti. —Dijo alegremente para luego alejarse de vuelta al salón.

—Gracias por venir hoy, y por ayudarme a estudiar. —Le agradeció Miku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Y lo he pasado muy bien así que espero que podamos repetirlo pronto.

—Claro. —Luka sonrió y ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente durante unos segundos. —Bueno… A-Adiós. —Se despidió y en un segundo se acercó a su mejilla, le dio un tierno beso y se apartó cerrando ella misma la puerta al salir a toda velocidad.

Una vez fuera de la casa su rostro estaba rojo por completo, inhaló un par de veces y empezó a caminar hacia su destino justo después de escuchar un chillido emocionado de dentro de la vivienda.

* * *

 **He vuelto a retrasarme y me sabe muy mal. El caso es que estoy pensando mucho en lo que haré cuando mis clases acaben y deba enfrentarme cara a cara con mi futuro y eso me pone un poco nerviosa, escribir esta historia me relaja y me divierte muchísimo así que me disculpo por el retraso en la actualización.**

 **Me alegran mucho los reviews, favoritos y folllows recibidos, cada vez que los veo me animo y siento que puedo ir hacia adelante. ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias: El lector podría morir de aburrimiento, o diabetes. Según lo que le llegue primero.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid y los personajes que aparecen aquí (a no ser que yo diga lo contrario) no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pareja: MikuxLuka.**

 **Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **7\. After Kiss.**

Luka daba vueltas en su cama a más no poder, sonrojada cada vez que recordaba el suceso ocurrido aquella tarde. Oh, había besado a Miku.

¡La había besado!

En la mejilla, pero lo había hecho.

Con la cara como un tomate y acalorada a mas no poder por los nervios de verla al dia siguiente en el instituto, la pobre chica de cabellos rosados no podía dormir nada, y cada vez que lo hacía solo recordaba a Miku chillando emocionada en su casa. Y entonces ella sonreía como una tonta y… Definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy dura.

Las cosas estaban igual en casa de Miku, solo que allí la que estaba sufriendo era su madre, oyendo a Miku suspirar y chillar a la vez desde que su… Interés romántico había salido por la puerta, escuchando a su hija hablar y hablar de Luka con una emoción inagotable.

—¡Me ha besado ella! No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo de verdad. ¿Crees que quiere que sigamos avanzando? ¡Oh, estoy preparada para dar el gran paso, estoy preparadísima! ¿Debería empezar a mirar casas para independizarnos?

Su madre se rió, ah, el amor adolescente era tan bonito.

Tras un fin de semana lleno de cavilaciones, reflexiones y emociones intensas ambas volvieron a encontrarse en el patio de la escuela el lunes, donde Luka recibió una grata sorpresa.

—Mi madre y yo lo hicimos ayer especialmente para ti. —Miku le entregaba un bento con una sonrisa, las mejillas coloreadas y las manos extendidas hacia ella. —Yo lo hice casi todo, pero ella me ayudó para que no acabase en un desastre.

Luka lo aceptó con una sonrisa y le agradeció en voz baja, ambas sentándose a la sombra de un árbol para almorzar juntas.

Se notaba en la comida que Miku se había esforzado mucho así que probó un bocado rápido para saborearlo y asintió maravillada. —Esta muy bueno. Muchas gracias.

—¡Yay! Me alegra que te guste.

Hubo un silencio suave entre ellas mientras observaban a los demás estudiantes ocuparse de sus cosas y hablar entre ellos.

—Podríamos tener una cita. —La voz de Luka inició la conversación, la chica decidida a seguir avanzando con sus sentimientos, intentando no tener miedo de un rechazo o la opinión de las demás personas.

Miku casi creyó que estaba soñando, el rostro se le había deformado en sorpresa y observaba con los ojos muy abiertos a la otra chica. —¿Eh?

—Si, uhm. Podríamos tener una cita de verdad, las dos solas, sin estudiar ni nada de eso. Solo para… Estar juntas. Es decir, lo de ayer… ¿Te molestó?

—¡No, no no no no no, no, para nada! —Miku saltó emocionada agarrando ambas manos de Luka. —¡Si que quiero tener una cita contigo! ¡Oh dios mio! ¡¿Qué voy a ponerme?!

Luka había empezado a reírse ante el sobresalto de la otra chica, oh, podía acostumbrarse a esta clase de situaciones.

—Entonces podemos tener una cita. —Confirmó ella jugando con la hierba que había en el suelo. —¿Pero, como, cuando y donde?

Miku se desinfló frustrada, dejándose caer cómicamente al suelo. —Ah, la planificación siempre es lo mas complicado.

—El viernes. —Sugirió Luka. —Estoy sola en casa los viernes por la tarde, así que podemos volver a quedar ese día igual que la ultima vez. Pero el sitio… Yo no salgo mucho…. Así que no sé dónde podríamos tener nuestra… Uhm, cita. —Sentía el calor subir a su rostro cada vez que pensaba en el concepto cita y lo que ello conllevaba.

—Yo me encargo del sitio. —Sugirió Miku precipitadamente. —¡Será perfecto! Tú encárgate de convencer a tus padres de que te dejen salir otra vez, y de que no tengas ningún problema con tus horarios y yo-yo me encargaré del sitio y lo demás. ¡Será genial, lo prometo!

—¿Se-Segura? Podemos buscar un sitio juntas si quieres, no hace falta que… —Luka se incorporó un poco viendo a Miku levantarse de la nada, moviéndose muy rápido.

—¡No no, yo lo haré! ¡Será una sorpresa! ¡Tengo que pensar unas cosas! ¡Nos vemos a la salida de clases! ¿Vale?

—Ah, v-vale. —Se despidió Luka confundida viendo a Miku alejarse con una sonrisa y agitando el brazo hacia ella. Se volvió a tumbar saboreando la comida que había recibido y mirando las hojas del árbol balancearse con el viento. —¿Qué ropa se usa en una cita?

Si había algo que Miku desconocía más que el álgebra, era un sitio en el que tener una cita maravillosa con la chica que le gusta, así que ahora mismo estaba tan emocionada como histérica, colándose en la biblioteca y buscando a IA con la mirada.

—¡IA! —Chilló al verla, recibiendo un "¡Shhh!" colectivo de todos los estudiantes que había allí a la vez que la bibliotecaria se sobresaltaba y la miraba.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto en un susurro al ver a Miku moverse tan nerviosamente.

—Tengo una cita.

—¡¿Qué tienes una…?!

—¡Y yo le he dicho que me encargo del sitio al que vamos pero no tengo ni idea de a donde llevarla! ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Miku, eres un desastre!

* * *

 **Hola a todos de nuevo, no se si todavía queda alguien que espere una actualización de esta historia xD. Esta vez me tardé muchísimo. He tenido muchos problemas, espero poder hablaros de ellos algún dia, pero de momento me los guardaré. Uno de ellos ha sido que no tenía un ordenador desde el cual subir historias de forma decente.**

 **He conseguido uno temporal, espero que todo vaya bien ahora. De todas formas no creo que hayan actualizaciones periódicas, no quiero mentiros. Tal vez el mes que viene publique de nuevo, pero no se si podré antes. Como siempre, quiero agradecer los reviews, follows y favoritos que he recibido desde la ultima vez y que os hayáis quedado leyendo hasta aquí. Estoy muy contenta del apoyo que este fic ha recibido.**

 **Como podéis ver Luka se ha armado de valor no solo para darle un pequeño beso a Miku sino para pedirle una cita, hahahaha. Van a aparecer mas personajes a raíz del incidente de "¿A dónde llevar a Luka para tener una cita?" así que espero que os guste como avanzan las cosas.**

 **También me gustaría que si queréis leer algo mas mío os pasaseis por mi perfil y revisaseis si he escrito de algún fandom que os interese, aunque he borrado muchos de mis trabajos.**

 **¡Me despido aquí, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
